


How To Save Her Life

by TheImpossibleGio



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amy and Rory always loved her, Angst, Child Abuse, Early Amy/Rory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mels is scared af, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Series, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, The Ponds before being The Ponds, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleGio/pseuds/TheImpossibleGio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a call in the middle of the night, young Amelia Pond and Rory Williams's best friend, Mels Zucker, disapears, and they're sure she's in trouble. So, they discover her friend's life is very different from what they'd imagine.</p>
<p>Pre-Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amelia Pond

**Author's Note:**

> My first Doctor Who fic, yoohoo!  
> So, I really hated how little we got to see The Ponds interacting with Mels, who was their BEST FRIEND. So I had this crazy idea I should write something about it and decided to go ahead.  
> I'm nervous to actually publish this, but maybe you guys like it!  
> It contains spoilers for season 6, so if you haven't watched, srsly go and watch!

Being a extremely little city, you could rarely see "twos" in Leadworth. There was one hospital. One post office. One church. One duck pond. And one school.

For such a small village, the Primary School of Leadworth could be considered a relatively big place. There were three buildings, divided between todlers, elder children and teenagers, a large cafeteria and a small outside patio, with benches and trees, where students were allowed during lunch and free periods.

For Amelia Pond, it was just a bore.

Amy was living in Leadworth for the past nine years and the last place she wanted to be that morning was at school. It had snowed enough the night before to leave a kind of white blanket above the streets and bushes. Fall had just arrived, little less than a month ago, and was showing it'd be a severe season. The wind hit the red-haired girl's face, making her cheeks flush with a light red tone and she felt a sudden shiver take over her body. She could have taken the bus to school, but it was her choice to walk, hoping it would ease some of the tension she was feeling. She walked as a bargain with the universe. A bargain to make everything be alright.

She walked nearly twenty minutes 'till she arrived at school. The front patio was completely empty. She checked on the watch on her wrist, only to find out there it would be another fifty minutes until the the beginning of classes. The girl stopped right in front of the main entrance, her boots drowning in the snow. She hugged herself, in an attempt to keep her body heat, as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Pacing the floor, trying to control her nervousness, she felt the cold air, that seemed to refuse going completely into her lungs. Few people would pass through her in the first five minutes, all of them ignored the presence of the girl there, as she'd do the same. She didn't care for any of those people, none of them mattered. She cared about two people only, and, in that moment, she needed them to be there, beside her, safe and sound. 

The minutes were dragging slowly, each minute more than the other. She looked at each person that arrived, with a ray of hope that it would be who she waited. She slid her fingers through her hair, considering every scenario, every possibility of what she could do. Once again she checked her watch, and, seeing that only eight minutes had passed since she arrived, she knew she couldn't wait anymore. She had to act.

Taking her backpack off her shoulders, the girl reached for the front pocket, groping through lonely pencils and shredded papers, amongst things she just comfortably disposed there, till her fingers found the cold piece of metal. Bingo. Her cell was a new model, a Motorola, which had just been released few months before and had been given to her as a birthday present. She opened the phone and dialed the number, waiting for the voice that she was so familiar with to come and soothe her senses. But it didn't. There was no answer but the automatic voice that led to Voice Mail. She pressed the redial button. Again, nothing. And again. And again. She would thought it wasn't possible for her heart to accelerate more than it already was, but she found herself wrong each time the Voice Mail message came around. Around the seventh time, she dialed another number.

"Amy?" the voice had an alert yet sleepy tone

"Can you come to school?" she bite her inferior lip "Please, I... I really need you."

"Sure, of course. I'll be right there."

The waiting was torturous, but she finally recognized the car that pulled in front of school. The driver smiled and waved at her and, with a weaker smile, she waved back. Then, she saw him.

Rory Williams had an "I-actually-just-woke-up-and-still-want-to-be-in-my-bed" face, but you could see he was worried as well. Seeing him, Amy felt herself being taken by an impulse. So she ran to her best friend's embrace, feeling that familiar perfume exhaling from him, feeling she was safe and that nothing bad could ever happen there, no matter what danger she might face. She drowned her face in his coat, feeling her nose, red due the cold, touch his chest.

"Amy? Amy..." he reached out to her head, caressing her hair. His best friend's perfect orange hair. Rory was too shy to admit it, but, as much worried as they were, if she could've stayed in his arms for the rest of their lives, he'd be there to hold her. "What's wrong?"

Silence fell and, for a few seconds, he could have sworn he felt her sobbing. Reluctantly, she broke away from his embrace, taking deep breaths to allow her heart to slow down.

"Amy. What happened?"

"I... I don't really... Know."

Rory furrow his eyebrows "You... Don't know?"

"It's sort of... Complicated" she looked down, feeling a lump on her throat "It's about Mels."

"Oh God. Is she alright? What did she do, stole something?"

"No... Huh... "

"Is it something at school? Was she expelled? Oh God, she isn't at jail, is she?"

"Oy! Stupid face!" her outburst made him back away a bit "Would you let me finish?" the red-haired took a deep breath, as her anger fade away "She didn't do anything."

"Oh. Nothing. Okay." he looked down for a couple of seconds and scratched his head in confusion "Sorry, I don't get it. How is it bad that Mels, being who she is, did nothing?"

Amelia made a pause, sighing, and let her voice out, in a calm tone "Yesterday, she didn't show up to classes, remember?" - he nodded - "I already felt like it was a bad sign, I mean, she might be a troublemaker, but, think about it. Missing classes? That's pretty rare." she stopped, and Rory did think about it. It was true. In all the years they've known each other, the few times Mels wasn't at classroom, she was either at the Headmaster's office or too sick to come to school. "And I thought "Oh, ok, maybe she's not feeling alright" and tried to just let it go. But then, at night..." she pause again, this time bitting her lips, nervously "I got a call from her. I... I was barely asleep, I wasn't even going to answer, but... When I saw her name, I... I just knew I had to. It was like something, deep inside of me was shouting "C'mon, pick it up, it's Mels, just pick it up!". I just had to. You know?" Rory nodded again. He did understand. He couldn't quite tell why but he felt that need to protect Amy and Mels. It was something he couldn't quite explain "So, I answered it. She didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, I could only hear her breathing. And then... She said my name. Rory, I swear to you... She was... She was crying."

"Crying?!" he felt his eyes widening

_Amy Pond was perfectly comfortable on her bed, under her covers. Comfortable enough so she wouldn't get up until morning came around and her aunt showed up to call her to school. Outside, the snow felt silently, and the wind howled merciless and aggressively against the closed windows, whistling a creepy lullaby to the city._

_The vibrating phone at her desk made her groan. Damn it! Didn't the world understand that she'd found the perfect position, without a sing air draft coming through her blanket? It was unfair for her having to get up. She rolled her eyes and started to consider if she should pick the call and curse whoever would call this ungodly hour or just wait till it'd stop. Reluctantly, she reached out and grabbed the device and opened it. The light from the screen made her blind for a couple of seconds and she rubbed her eyes until she could see normally again. Her wallpaper, a photo of herself with Mels and Rory, taken last summer, showed for a second before the caller id showed up_

_"Mels", the screen said_

_Amelia felt a shiver go down on her spine. The girl looked at the clock on the wall, which marked a quarter past midnight. Her thoughts wonder to each and every possibility of disaster that could've happened to her best friend. She bite her lower lip, pressing the green button to accept the call_

_"Hello?" there was only silence "Mels?"_

_She pressed her mobile against her ear. It was soft, but she could hear someone breathing. It was shaky and fragile as the one of a scared child. Amy felt her heart pulsing strongly in her chest and her hands shaking. She opened her mouth but no sound came out._

_"Amy."_

_She knew that voice, all too much. For a couple of minutes, she felt relief. It wasn't a kidnap call after all. But it didn't last._

_"Amy. Amy." the voice repeated with a sob._

_Mels was crying. Crying. For anyone, it would be just a normal thing. But not for Melody Zucker. Melody Zucker never cried. She hadn't cried when she was eight years old and she fell from a tree in a dare with Amy. She hadn't cried when she was ten years old and a group of boys had punched her until she threw up on the street. She hadn't cried when she was thirteen and, in an attempt to steal a motorcycle, she fell and hit her head on the pavement. She never cried and never asked for help, even though Amy and Rory were always there to help. What came as a surprise for Amy was that something could make the girl break both of the rules._

_"Mels?" the worry broke Amy out of the shock "Mels, are you alright? What happened?"_

_She could hear more sobs. With them, there were some indecipherable mumbling. The red-haired felt her heart breaking seeing herself powerless to help her friend by doing something other than just listening for her tears in the phone. Mels muttered some words Amy again couldn't understand and then, the voice started murmuring apologies to her best friend. She kept repeating "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" again and again. Amy waited before speaking again._

_"Mels... What's happening? C'mon, please. Talk to me."_

_There was silence, followed by three deep breathes. "I'm sorry" Mels' voice still seemed shaken but it assumed a serious tone. Before Amy could reply, the call was finished. Heart pounding, Amy dialed her friend's number, praying she would answer. Voice mail. She tried three more times, all with the same ending. When she fell she was too tired to do this, she put the phone back on the counter, hoping her friend would call and soothe her heart. She slept all night with a feeling that something was bound to be horribly wrong._

"She didn't call me back the whole night" the girl bite her lips as she finished telling the last night's events to her friend "So, when I woke up today and... I was so nervous... I couldn't just wait for her to pick up..."

"So you came to school, hoping she'd show up." the boy finished and Amy nodded.

"I just need to see her, Rory. I know it sounds crazy, but I feel that's something wrong with her. I know, it sounds insane but..."

"Amy. " the boy put his hands around hers "I believe in you. Since you woke me up, I have this feeling too. It's ok."

They looked at each other for some seconds and then Amy couldn't resist but to throw her arms around him and her head in his chest. He pressed her softly to his body and held her tight, protecting her from the cold and all the evil in the world.

"Don't worry, Amy. We'll find her."


	2. Rory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's been a month since I've first posted this, so yeah... I guess I'm a little late.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> I've struggled like hell to get this done.  
> This goes out to Kerjen, who's always so supportive. Thanks for keep me going.  
> So anyway, I hope you like it.

Rory liked the school day. He was one of the few that enjoyed staying on a classroom and actually learning things. His grades were the highest. All the class was frustrated when, in group projects, he'd only want to be with Amy and Mels, two troublemakers. He was smart, shy and surrounded by girls he didn't touch and that, to the other students, made him a perfect bullying target.

The bell announcing recesses went out, loud and clear through the school as Miss Finnegan, their literature teacher, dismissed the students with a smile. Rory closed the notebook he used to copy his notes and opened a little agenda, used only for remembering him of homework he had to do. When he started to set his things on his bag, Amy, who had stuffed her material mercilessly into her backpack, was already waiting by the door, making signs to rush the boy. He raised a finger, asking for one more minute, and knelt to the ground to finish packing his stuff. Bad move. He didn't realize Tyler was right beside him with three of his friends, laughing at the 'nerdy-fag', as they called. He was already on the floor, books and papers scattered around the chair he was sitting and a small line of blood descending from his eyebrow.

"Ops." Tyler added, ironically as his friends would laugh

Amy heard the noise and ran into the room, running into Rory's direction, and the gang of boys made their way out of the room. Tyler knew better than to mess with Amy since they were ten and she broke his nose after he provoked her about the Raggedy Doctor. He never dared to do anything with her again. She reached out for her best friend and helped him to get on his feet, gathering his material. This shouldn't have made him mad; he knew she was only trying to help. But deep down, he was frustrated he wasn't the one to protect Amy from these guys, not the other way around. She seemed to not to care about it, but it was something that normally popped into his head at times like this.

"Yeah, you better run!" he added when he was sure none of them would listen.

Amy let out a muffled giggle "Are you alright? Oh Rory, you're bleeding!"

"I'm alright, just..." the boy lifted his body from the ground as picking up his things from Amy's hand. "I’ll clean this up and we'll... We'll go find her."

With the girl's support, he got himself back to his feet, arranged the bag in his shoulder and walked out the classroom, into the man's bathroom. Then, he proceeded to press a paper towel against his forehead, avoiding the blood to flow. In his head, a little voice was screaming about what just had happened. Stupid! How could he allow Amy to see him like that? It had been only a semester since she overcame the crush she had in that idiot Jeff, who was his complete opposite. Oh, who was he kidding? He'd be, forever, just her goofy best friend. She'd never like him back the way he liked her. Bloody hell. But, right now, he couldn't focus on this. They had to find Mels, fast, before she got herself in any danger.

Approaching Amy again, he turned into a determined soldier. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"Are you...?"

"I am. We need to find Mels."

" We need to find out where she lives."

He nodded and the couple made their way to the head teacher's office. With a light knock, they heard a voice from inside, telling them to come in. Mrs. Marriott, the head teacher, was a smart woman whose philosophy was to never give up on a child. She was always available to talk to her students, any time, and happened to be very sympathetic towards their problems. The two teenagers opened the door and the teacher gave them a smile and offered them a sit.

"Oh, hello Amelia. Hello, Rory. How may I help you?"

They told her about last night and how worried they were. They didn't even know why, but they trusted her enough to do it. She listened and the couple felt like they were doing the right thing. 

"... So, that's what happened. We were wondering if you could help us. "The red-haired girl started drumming her fingers against the wood table. ”We need to find her. She never told us where she lives or with who."

"She might be in danger." added Rory

Mrs. Marriott kept in silence for a few seconds, thinking about everything she had just heard. She knew Mels enough to know she might be in some serious danger. Amy might be a little hard to deal but Melody had been one of the few children she really had come close to giving up. She couldn't understand what was in that girl's mind: Mels was smart but insisted to get in trouble for no reason at all.

"I understand what you're asking. By the school's regulation, I'm not allowed to give you any information concerning another student." Amy and Rory nodded, disappointed, and were about to get up and leave when they heard the woman's voice again. "However, I know you, Miss Pond, and know that if I refuse to give you that, chances are that in the next 24 hours, Miss Zucker's file goes missing." Rory looked at Amy in disapproval, as he knew this was true and though she was blushing, she couldn’t help but give Mrs. Marriott a smirk. "And I also concern for Melody's safety." The educator paused, measuring her next words. "I'll give you the information." Amelia's eyes seemed to light up with hope. "But I must ask you not to tell anyone, as it could get all three of us in trouble."

"We won't." Rory had a determined tone. "You won't regret this decision."

The teacher smiled again and asked the teenagers to wait a few minutes and left the room. They didn’t talk, too nervous for chit-chatting and too early to chant their victory. So they waited. It must’ve taken five minutes but in their heads, it was like hours had just passed by. Finally, the head teacher came back to the office with a small piece of paper that she gave to them. In the paper, it read: "Mr. and Mrs. Zucker" and their address. They both profusely thanked the woman.

"I only ask for one thing in return. As soon as you find her, let me know, alright?"

They agreed to her and she sent them on their way. Amy couldn't stop looking at the address and smiling at it, as if saying 'You'll be ok, Mels. I'll find you. You'll be safe.’ Rory couldn't stop looking at Amy and admiring her love for their best friend.

They still had three classes after recess, two of Math and one last of Biology, and they didn't even have to talk to each other to know they wouldn't be attending these. To Amy, this only showed how much Rory cared about Mels, as he normally would vehemently refuse to miss a class, especially Biology, as it was his favorite. He didn't seem to care, though. Rory took Amy by the arm and, after a fast pit-stop at their lockers, they hit the road to Melody Zucker's house.

The street written in the paper was in the town outskirts, a fifteen to twenty minute walk from Amy's house, at least. Amy and Rory glared at each other, clearly recalling of all the times Melody had walked home late at night, refusing ride’s from Bryan Williams, Rory’s dad, pleading it wasn't far away. Why would she lie about something like that? Didn’t she know it was dangerous for a young girl like her to walk alone? Something felt wrong. Mels’ neighborhood wasn’t very welcoming either. When they reached the main street, no one seemed to care if they were lost. It took three attempts of asking for help and a very kind old lady to put them back in the right direction to the place they were looking for. Finally, they found the little street. They counted the houses, all of which seemed careless or abandoned, and found the Zucker’s residence.

It was smaller than any of them could have guessed. The brightness of the light blue paint in the walls had faded long ago, giving space to a dirty and old look. They hesitated to walk to the door. Rory took Amy’s hand in his and had the courage to let his finger press the doorbell button.

A woman, in her fifties, opened the door. She was wearing that typical ‘stay at home’ outfit and was holding a sleeping child around two years in her arms. It took a while until she registered the teenagers’ presence in front of her.

“What do you want?”

“Huh. Hi.” Rory wasn’t sure of why he was so nervous but he felt his throat dry, begging for water. “Are you… Is this… Huh…” The woman made a sign of her impatience. “Is this the Zucker’s residence?”

“Yes, who wants to know?”

“Oh. Hello, Mrs. Zucker. M-My name is Rory Williams and this is Amelia Pond. We are friends of your daughter.”

“Daughter? What daughter?”

“We are Melody’s friends.” Amy clarified, feeling confused.

“Oh.” The woman seemed as disinterested as she could. “She’s not home. Is that all?”

The couple felt shocked at Mrs. Zucker obvious lack of interest. She was about to close the door when Amy’s voice interrupted her. “Actually, she asked us if we could drop by and pick a thing she left for us in her room. For school, you know.”

The woman gave them a strange look but opened the door and Amy thanked her ability to create clever lies. She exchanged a look with Rory and they walked in their best friend’s house for the first time. 

The house wasn’t anything close than they’ve imagined. The inside was a mess. The living room had broken toys scattered around the floor, a broken center table with magazines that were probably older than they were and an old sofa with most of the stuffing going out of it. In the kitchen, there was nothing more than an old refrigerator, an oven with a huge pan over it and a table that took most of the space in the room for itself. The followed the house's owner through and tight hallway with four doors She opened the second door on the right side and made a sign that this was the place they were looking for and didn’t even take a second glance before leaving them.

The room was tiny. There was a bunk bed against one of the walls and another single bed below the window. The rest of the room was occupied with a three doors closet, each of them with a sticker name tag: Melody, Jane and Helen. And that was basically it.

“That’s Mels’ house? For real, she lives in this cubicle?” 

"I don't really..."

His sentence was cut short by the noise of the loud slam of the door, which made both teenagers jump. Seconds later, a man passed in the corridor. The man was tall and had an imposing posture, what was left of hair used to be dark and was turning grizzly. He walked leaning on the walls and the smell of alcohol exhaling from him could be felt miles in the distance as he kept mumbling indecipherable words. When he saw the two teenagers in his house, he stopped at Mels' room door and took a moment to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, that they were actually here.

"Who are you?"

Rory froze and thanked every single entity he could remember that Amy was there. "We're..."

"Susan! Did we pick more two? How much are they paying us for them?"

The horrible realization fell over them and Rory couldn't help his jaw to fall openly, terrified with what they heard as Amy looked ready to explode at any moment. Finally, they understood. Melody was adopted. The Zuckers didn't care for her, all they did care was for the government's subsidy. Rory found himself speechless, feeling a wave of nausea invading him. He thought of all the times Mels had asked for him to study with her in the library until late, all the sleepovers they had in Amy's house and the times she asked to spend the afternoon in his house. He remembered the look he caught in Mels' eyes after she'd spend a holiday or a vacation at home. At the time, he just thought she was tired from waking up early, but now he realized he couldn't be more mistaken. She didn't want to come home. She wanted to stay where she knew she was safe.

" We are Melody's friends." Amy's voice was dry and harsh, on the verge of a outburst.

"Oh, that brat? Well, if she comes back, tell her she still owes me my money. I won't fall for that ridiculous theft story"

As soon as he came, he left, reeling through the hallway. Rory's first impulse was to look at his best friend in an attempt to feel calm. Bad choice. Amy looked ready to tackle the man down and rip his throat with her teeth. The boy took three deep breathes. He needed to take control on the situation. He took Amy into his arms, praying that would make her feel better. The girl was shaken and Rory was surprised as he saw tears filling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe how mean people could be. Her forehead came to rest in his chest and for a moment, they were just there, breathing together, feeling their bodies against each other, feeling the rage and sadness mix in their thoughts and the concert for Mels grow more and more.

"We'll find her, Amy." Rory knew what she needed to hear. They couldn't just give up, not on Mels. "She'll be alright."

The red-haired nodded and took a step back, looking to Rory. "She must have left something. Some clue. She wouldn't just leave. It's not like her. Let's take a look around."

The closet with her name was the first, and to be honest, only choice in her room. There wasn't much, some cosmetics inside a small bag and most of the clothes they had already seen her wearing more than once, which were old and grimy. Occurred to Rory the thought that maybe it wasn't that she didn't cared for clothes like she always told them but that she didn't had any other choice to wear and that broke his heart. If he could be her father, he'd give everything he could. He already loved her like a daughter. Sure, she could be difficult some times, but how could anyone not love her?

Amy let out a sigh. "There's nothing here." she touched one of the shirts on the wardrobe, slowly "Damn it, Mels, couldn't you just help us to find you?"

Rory shook his head negatively, walked to the bed and started throwing the sheets and the pillow on the floor, in hope to find something hidden there. Nothing but the mattress. His legs lost strength and he fell sitting on the bed, covering his face with his hands. He was going to fail her. His Mels. Amy sat by his side and put her arm around him, sharing the same disappointed look. "It's ok. She'll come back." her voice sounded shaky as if she didn't believe her own words.

He wanted desperately it to be true so he forced a smile "Yeah. Oh dear. I better clean up this mess before Mr. Zucker comes around." Kneeling down, he took the sheet in his arms and smiled while realizing it smelled like her. T his was when his sight caught something. The boy threw the bedding set to the floor again and lowered his head until he was under the bed. Hidden there, it was a box. Rory remembered the day the three of them had made this, two years ago, in art class. They had painted three different colors cause they couldn't agree in one and, after they finished, Mels painted their initials in the box and announced to her friends that she'd keep it. He pulled himself with the object from under the bed to find Amy curiously looking at him. Without a word, he opened the box. There were notes, drawings (most of them of Amy's raggedy Doctor), empty packages of candies and cookies they had given her to taste (learning that she had never tasted Jamie Dodgers had almost made Rory pass out) and all kinds of souvenirs of place they visited together. Amy looked at the stuff with joy and sadness in her heart. Mels was more than a friend to her, she was like a piece of her family, and bear to imagine a life without her best friend was something the ginger couldn't bear.

The boy felt overwhelmed with the memories. He took each of the items and he started scattering them on the floor. Amy sat by his side on the floor, observing the things one by one, smiling slightly. It wasn't until they reached the end of the box something useful came along. Rory stared the paper in his hand. It was a list and he suddenly remembered that.

 

 

_It started in school, three years earlier. She sat by her best friends side with a sandwich. He couldn't remember what they were talking about, but he clearly remembered Amy taking a Yorkshire pudding from her bag to eat with her food. Mels stopped talking and stared at her friend as she took a bite._

_"That's so good. Do you guys want it?" Rory shook his head negatively. "Do you want it, Mels?"_

_"I... I don't know. I never tasted that."_

_"You never had a Yorkshire pudding?!" Amy and Rory's eyes widened as she confirmed what she had just said. "Well, c'mon! Taste it!"_

_She liked it, her smile showed it. Amy smiled back and excused herself to go to the bathroom._

_"You know what you should do, Mels? You should do a list of things you never did and wants to do."_

_"That sounds nice. Would you help me?"_

_She took her notebook and a pen from her backpack and started to write. The first things were simple. 'Go ice-skiing', 'try Jamie Dodgers', 'Learn to ride a bike'. Then there were more complex activities. 'Go parasailing', 'be rich', 'meet the Doctor'._

_"So, what now?"_

_"Now, you start working, so you can check out every item on your list."_

_"Do you think is possible?" she smiled with so much hope that melted Rory's heart._

_"Of course it is!"_

_They shared a look and needed no words to understand each other. The girl was about to put her things away, back in her backpack, when she stopped. "I remembered one more thing." slowly, she wrote the words in the paper._

_Rory frowned. "You never...?" She shook her head. "You know, we could ask my dad to drive us someday."_

_"Really?" the boy nodded back to her. "Thank you, so much."_

_She hugged him with a great big smile and he couldn't help but smile back for her happiness._

 

 

Rory looked deeply at Amy as he read her words, again and again. They had never asked his father to go there. He made himself a promise: he'd find her and, together, all three of them, they would tick that off her list. "I know where she is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.  
> I really hope you liked it (I didn't like much)  
> Let's just hope the next chapter won't take another month hahaha
> 
> Kudos and comments are very welcome and appreciate!

**Author's Note:**

> So, thank you for reading!  
> This will be a small fic, around 3 or 4 chapters max. I'm sorry about any grammar errors. As english is not my native language, bear with me, pls?  
> Kudos and comments are gentle and much appreciated!
> 
> Allons-y!


End file.
